helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
1st GOODSAL
|producer = Tsunku |Last = |Next = |Single1 = Narihajimeta Koi no BELL |Single2 = Yattarouze! }} 1st GOODSAL is the 1st album by Ongaku Gatas. The album was released in both regular and limited editions; the limited coming with a booklet. The album reached #24 on the Oricon charts, charted for two weeks, and sold a total of 8,695 copies. It was released on February 6, 2008. Tracklist #Dakishimete... Namida (抱きしめて···涙; Please Hold... Tears) #Osaki ni Sunzurei (お先にすんずれい) #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (鳴り始めた恋のBELL; The Bells of Love Have Begun to Ring) #Seishun no Custard (青春のカスタード; Youth Custard) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Satoda Mai #Kokoro no Tanima (心の谷間; Valley of My Heart) - Noto Arisa, Mano Erina #Yattarouze! (やったろうぜ!; Let's Do It!) #Chikyuu to Tsuki Kare to Watashi (地球と月 彼と私; The Earth and the Moon, the Boy and I) - Ishikawa Rika, Konno Asami, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri #Kara Genki (カラゲンキ; Mere Bravado) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai, Konno Asami #Koi Uranai Doori ni wa Naranai wa (恋占い通りにはならないわ; It Won't Work Out Like the Love Fortune) - Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri, Muto Mika #Kiss Shiyou (キスしよう; Let's Kiss) - Ishikawa Rika, Konno Asami Featured Members *Yoshizawa Hitomi *Ishikawa Rika *Satoda Mai *Konno Asami *Korenaga Miki *Noto Arisa *Mano Erina *Sengoku Minami *Sawada Yuri *Muto Mika Album Information #Dakishimete...Namida #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Matsui Hiroshi #Osaki ni Sunzurei #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL #Seishun no Custard #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Kokoro no Tanima #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Yattarouze! #Chikyuu to Tsuki Kare to Watashi #*Lyrics: #*Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #Kara Genki #*Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko #*Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Koi Uranai Doori ni wa Naranai wa #*Lyrics: Tsunku #*Composition: #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #Kiss Shiyou #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi Concert Performances :All songs were performed at Ongaku Gatas First Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Mi Zaru Shuku Zaru GOODSAL!~. ;Dakishimete... Namida *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2008 Fuyu ~Come Together!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ - Juice=Juice ;Osaki ni Sunzurei *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2008 Fuyu ~Come Together!~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 3gatsu ~Sakura~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Sato Hikari, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Tsubaki Factory ;Seishun no Custard *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2008 Fuyu ~Come Together!~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ - Niigaki Risa, Suzuki Airi ;Chikyuu to Tsuki Kare to Watashi *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2008 Fuyu ~Come Together!~ ;Kara Genki *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2008 Fuyu ~Come Together!~ ;Koi Uranai Doori ni wa Naranai wa *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2008 Fuyu ~Come Together!~ ;Kiss Shiyou *Ongaku Gatas Live Tour 2008 Fuyu ~Come Together!~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Yearly Ranking *'Total sales' 8,695 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Dakishimete... Namida, Osaki ni Sunzurei, Seishun no Custard, Kokoro no Tanima, Chikyuu to Tsuki Kare to Watashi, Kara Genki, Koi Uranai Doori ni wa Naranai wa, Kiss Shiyou cs:1st GOODSAL da:1st GOODSAL de:1st GOODSAL es:1st GOODSAL fr:1st GOODSAL it:1st GOODSAL ja:1st GOODSAL Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:2008 Albums Category:Debut Album Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:10 Members Line-Up